1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of the most widely used flat panel displays, a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes two sheets of display panels formed with field-generating electrodes and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The LCD displays an image by generating an electric field in a liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field-generating electrodes, determining alignment directions of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by the generated electric field, and controlling polarization of incident light.
The two sheets of display panels included in the LCD may be a thin film transistor array panel and an opposed display panel. In the thin film transistor array panel, a gate line for transmitting a gate signal and a data line for transmitting a data signal are formed to cross each other. In addition, a thin film transistor connected to the gate and data lines and a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor may be formed in the thin film transistor array. A light blocking member, a color filter, a common electrode, and the like may be formed in the opposed display panel or in the thin film transistor array panel.
In conventional LCDs, since two sheets of substrates are required and components are respectively formed on the two sheets of substrates, the display device not only becomes heavy, thick, and costly, but also requires a longer processing time.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background information of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form a prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.